warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:17silverthistle
WELCOME! I try to keep this welcome up to date, holiday themed, and fashionable. This current holiday is: Valnetine's Day! '''Here is the '''Love Family, chararts! Prey Hunter: Heart That Soars (Heart) Apprentice: Lovesoul The grandmother is a kittypet, fair into the twoleg nests area, she is very old but still lithe. Stardancer was a healer of the Tribe, then she became leader of HeartClan! Her deputy, is her beloved who was in the Clans around the lake, but joined her because of her beauty. Blossomkit came to be during an early greenleaf morning. Shes very beautiful and has little to learn before becoming an apprentice. That is the introduction to my talk page! I will be on here everyday, everyweek... well mostly. I won't be on here for sure on the dates March 6- March 13 I will be in Boscobel, Jamaica with my family at Beaches resort. The Nightfall (Story by Icethroat&Silverthistle) Um...what did you do with the rest of the story? Sorry, I've been really busy lately, but here's my reply to the story. Icethroat's tail twitched. Everyone had followed orders without question, and she knew that guarding the queens and kits in the nursery was important, but she felt useless stuck inside camp. She knew that some cat had to stay inside, but she didn't want it to be her, or her apprentice. Icethroat knew that no one would come into the camp. She closed her eyes, letting her thoughts drift. Sunstorm, I'm sorry, she began, but Greenleaf just had to interupt her. "Are you crazy, Icethroat? Are you trying to sleep? Is protecting the future of IceClan not important to you?" Greenleaf asked sharply. Icethroat opened her dark blue eyes. "I suggest you keep your trap shut," she spat. "I wasn't sleeping, I was thinking." "Same difference, you weren't paying attention," Greenleaf meowed. "I was thinking about Sunstorm," Icethroat meowed coolly. "Could you two argue later please!?" Rainstorm called from the camp entrance. "Yeah, save it for later, we've got to protect the camp right now!" Copperpaw agreed. Icethroat rolled her eyes. Why do I ever stay in any Clan? she asked herself. I have no family left, Lilystripe and Blackscar left me, Moonshine and Spottedwish are both dead, and now Sunstorm... Icethroat stared at her paws, and jumped when Greenleaf muttered, "Sorry." "For what?" Icethroat snapped, but not loud enough for Rainstorm or Copperpaw to hear. "I know that you've lost everyone in your family, I should have let you mourn for Sunstorm in peace, so I'm sorry for interupting you a minute ago," Greenleaf dipped his head. Icethroat didn't reply, she only closed her eyes. Something's wrong...something's going to happen... Icethroat felt a feeling of dread and devastation. It's the same feeling I felt when Moonshine died... Icethroat remembered, remebering the sorrow she had felt when her sister had died. "Icethroat!" Icethroat's eyes snapped open and she whirled around. The yowl had come from inside the nursery. Icethroat ran in. "What happened?" she asked. No one answered, the two queens and two kits were murdered, and Silverthistle was laying on the floor, bleeding from a wound on her shoulder. Icethroat backed up. "What..." "Blackcomet came in here," Silverthistle rasped, lifting her head and getting to her paws. "I tried to fight back, but I didn't have enough time to yell for you...I'm sorry, it's my fault," Silverthistle meowed. "No, it's not your fault," Icethroat meowed. "It's mine." Silverthistle lifted her head, her eyes dull. "How?" "I should have been able to stop this," Icethroat meowed, her voice shaking. "I..." "Icethroat! Silverthistle! What in StarClan's name happened?" Greenleaf cried, running in. "Blackcomet," they both replied. Greenleaf looked around the den at the horrible sight. "Icethroat, I don't think that DarkClan is after IceClan," he managed to meow. "I don't either," Icethroat agreed, her voice cold. "Then what are they after?" Silverthistle asked. Icethroat shuddered. "They're after me. this brutal of killing...they'd only do this to the queens because it's the same way that they killed Moonshine, they don't even care about the rest of the Clan, they just want the territory, and they just want me to pay. Batstar just wants me to pay." "Why does she want you to pay?" Silverthistle asked. "She's killed all of my family, all because I killed the former DarkClan leader," Icethroat replied. "The former leader was trying to kill me, so I fought back, and I didn't mean to kill her, but I did." Icethroat dropped her head, and her tail drooped. "I'm going to get this entire Clan killed. I should just go and surrender. What do you think I should do, Silverthistle?" Icethroat asked. To be Continued... Sorry about adding Moonshine, Spottedwish, Lilystripe, and Blackscar in, they're kin to the character Icethroat. (see here and scroll down to "Family and Education"). If you want me to rewrite that last bit about the nursery, just let me know and I'll change it to a different ending, and also, if you want me to take out Moonshine, Spottedwish, Lilystripe, and Blackscar then I can take them out. (I know, those aren't the best names I've ever come up with, trust me, you can tell me how bad of names they are if you want to.) XP --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 20:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Icethroat began to creep away, but was stopped by a voice. "What did you honestly expect me to do?" Icethroat knew that Mosstar was losing her patience. Icethroat closed her eyes and turned around, opening them slowly. "I have...nothing left, I can't possibly stay. No cat of my Clan even bothers to try and get along with me anymore, and my apprentice is ready to become a warrior, which I was hoping you could do something about. I want to see Silverthistle become a warrior before I leave," Icethroat meowed. "Who said anything about leaving?" Mosstar asked. "DarkClan aren't showing hostility towards IceClan, they're showing it towards me. They want me dead, and I have no reason to live," Icethroat meowed painfully. "Greenleaf will be a great deputy I'm sure, much more patience than I would ever have." "Icethroat, please don't go," Mosstar begged, "I need you. The Clan doesn't, no, they pretty much all hate you except for a few, but I'' need you." "Really? It doesn't seem like it, I can hear the hesitation in your voice," Icethroat retorted. "I'm not needed here, nor anywhere else. I have the ability to end a war between my Clan and my rival Clan and I wish to end the war. I'm going to, but only after my apprentice becomes a warrior. Mosstar, you saw how well Silverthistle fought in the battle. She's ''ready, and we both know it. Please, Mosstar, let her have her ceremony today, so that this war can end tonight without anymore casualties." Mosstar blinked. She looked thoughtful for a minute, and then finally she meowed, "Alright." Later... Icethroat watched as Mosstar called for the Clan meeting. "Today I have some very good news, Icethroat and I have talked," Icethroat twitched her ears, "and we have decided that Silverthistle is more than ready to become a warrior." To Be Continued by Silverthistle... This is your call to pick your warrior name whatever it is. :) I seriously need to make the Icethroat a bit of a happier character, way too sad, but hopefully after your ceremony while Silverthistle sits her warrior ceremony Icethroat will go to DarkClan and discover that she doesn't have to die...I'm not going to say anymore until my next update on the story, so if you could can you make your next update on the story just your ceremony and you starting your vigil, and Icethroat leaving camp, or something like that? Sorry I haven't been on as much, I've caught up on the make-up work but it snowed here this weekend (Which is very rare!) and I played outside some, and then I've been playing on the Wii a lot. Before I joined the wiki I used to play games all the time, and lately I've missed playing those games so now I'm trying to equally divide my time between gaming, Warriors Wiki, and hanging out with my friends and family. So sorry that I'm not going to be able to be on this Wiki as often, but I should be able to get on a bit more than I have this past week. I feel bad for not updating the story when I should have, I'll try my best to respond much sooner. I haven't watched any of the Olympics yet but I plan on it eventually, partially for interest, and partially for my Current Events class that I'm taking. :P And just in case I can't get on tomorrow, happy Valentine's Day! --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 02:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valetine's Day! Happy Valetine's Day! MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 12:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Here's your siggy: Silverthistle The code is: Silverthistle And what is this cat's name? MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 18:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) What length of hair? MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 18:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I could do it, or you could do it. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 11:42, February 8, 2010 (UTC) So..I need to know which Clan they are in now, past Clans, if they were a kittypet, rogue or loner, ranks (kit, apprentice, warrior, queen, etc.,), names, mentors and apprentices for your character. A lot, isn't it? MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 11:48, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Like that? MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 11:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Happy V-Day! Thanks I love it! :D Did I give you mine?? --'Nightshine' ♥ 19:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Valentines Happy Valentines Day! ßąէ ïиց 19:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright, sure! When you say all versions, do you mean, kit, apprentice, warrior, queen, deputy, and leader? And, it might take a while, because I'am currently working on charart requests for Featherblaze. But yes, I'll do them :) And as for Artimas Hunter, I would think you would just type in - User: Artimas Hunter in the search box, and it would bring you to his/her user page. Or also, he/she's an apprentice on PCA, so you could click on his/her name in the apprentice list. Hope that works :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 22:53, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! :D It's great--'Nightshine' ♥ 03:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure! But what do you mean by changing the color?--'Nightshine' ♥ 04:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! She's sooooooo cute!!!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Like red or green, or blue or purple. I can't really explain it...Silverthistle 04:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey! I've been really busy, and at the moment I don't have enough time to answer the story but I'll try to get to it tomorrow, same goes for answering your questions. I like your new sig, and to change font color you do Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] 20:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, when I asked about what happened to the story, I meant the parts that I wrote and left on your talk page. --'''Icethroat [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 21:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, one more thing that I failed to mention in my update of The Nightfall, I forgot to say (Just so that you understand) that only the character Silverthistle is becoming a warrior, but you're still an apprentice in PCA until you get four or five images approved. Sorry if this seems like a wasted message but I'm just saying to make sure. Let me know on my talk page if you have any questions about PCA things or my tutorial or anything like that! --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 02:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Charart Help Yes! Please ''help me!!! I would really appreciate it. And it's Pixelr.com that's not working, not Pixlr.com. I have been to Pixlr.com though. It's really confusing. Can you tell me how to use it? By the way, I am new here, I've only been on for 4 months and I can't make an account because I'm too young. I love this place! Thanks for your help! Please reply ASAP! Happy Valentines from 22:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re Re: Charart Help I'm not under 10. And yes, I would like some charart. Thanks! NAME Cindertail GENDER Female RANK Warrior PELT Dazzling light gray tabby with silver stripes PELT LENGTH Short Haired EYE COLOR Dark blue Thanks Silverthistle! Can you have Cindertail done ASAP? 22:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cindertail Wow. That was fast. Thank you; she's just what I wanted! 23:22, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'am not sure how I can help her. She needs to get an account, and all she has to do is click the big green button at the top that says "Create Account" So, after she does that I'd be happy to help her with anything I can. And about the second thing, the rule is that if a user joins the PCA, and after one month doesn't make an edit, he or she is added to the elder's list, and then removed completely after a certain period of time. (You'll have to ask Bramble or Sandy about how long) But I'm not really sure if it's not a new user, but one that's just been inactive for a while. Again, try asking Bramble or Sandy. (Sorry that I'm such an egghead) ;) --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!''']] 23:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) here!! good luck!!≈Ivy-sama≈ 13:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: I didn't see the mound racing, but I watched the short track skating race for men's (I'm US) did you watch that? In the finals there were three Korean racers who were winning and then on the last lap, two of them fell off the track and disqualified them, making the two US racers 2nd and 3rd!!! (Appolo Ocho is so cute...) As you can tell, I'm a girl :)HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 23:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Almost forgot! HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 23:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Good idea!!I like roguesvsclans.I'll name one roque she cat-she can be a tortie with blue eyes and the name Leah.≈Ivy-sama≈ 10:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey! I'll try to and blame me if it's late! Echoheart 18:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rogues vs. Clans ...Mosspath shrekied and could barely see in front of her. One large rogue tom scraped up her back and she yowled, became dizzy, and feel to the ground. "Silverthistle!" she screamed. She saw the she-cat fighting a rogue and using all her strength, threw the rogue off of her. Mosspath pounced and cut across the rogue's neck, stunning him. She helped Silver fight off the other cat...(to be continued by Silverthistle) I saw the figure skaters, they were amazing! Did you see the last one, where they looked like clowns? It was really late by then here...HeartpathLove, Jaggedclaw! 23:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Just for and example,here is Ivytail as an apprentice.:)Use this for help!≈Ivy-sama≈ 04:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC)